


Tears Of An Angel : Dean/Castiel (a Supernatural music video)

by Braid7



Series: RyanDan Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the events of the 2nd half of Season 4. Castiel is conflicted. Sequel vid to "My Face". Song by RyanDan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of An Angel : Dean/Castiel (a Supernatural music video)

[Tears Of An Angel : Dean/Castiel (A Supernatural music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/spn.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/35/tears-of-an-angel-:-supernatural-:-dean-castiel)


End file.
